harrypotterfandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Harry Potter och Fången från Azkaban (film)
Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban är en brittisk film från 2004, som bygger på J.K. Rowlings tredje Harry Potter-bok med samma namn, Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban. Handling i korthet Harry börjar sitt tredje år på Hogwarts och får reda på att en man vid namn Sirius Black har rymt från fängelset Azkaban för att döda Harry. Därför patrullerar de spöklika dementorerna Hogwarts skolområde. Eftersom att dementorerna verkar utveckla ett speciellt intresse för Harry får han lära sig hur man skall skydda sig från dem av den nye läraren i försvar mot svartkonster, Harrys pappas före detta bästa vän Remus Lupin. Hagrids kära hippogriff Vingfåle döms också till döden av kommittén för borskaffandet av farliga djur. Arthur Weasley, Rons pappa, tvingar Harry att lova att vad han än hör så får han inte leta efter Sirius Black. Det verkar konstigt eftersom Harry inte ens känner Black. Men vid den tidpunkten vet han inte att Sirius Black var den som ledde Lord Voldemort till Harrys föräldrar James och Lily. Dessutom är han Harrys gudfar och var hans pappas bäste vän. Men det visar sig att Sirius Black aldrig hade att göra med Voldemort och att han aldrig dödade Pettigrew, det var en helt annan person som bedrog trollkarlsvärlden. En person som satte dit Sirius för mord och sedan levt i tretton år som råtta. En råtta vid namn Scabbers. Om filmen Filmen bygger på en roman av J.K. Rowling, se Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban. Den är regisserad av Alfonso Cuarón och har musik av John Williams. Diskussioner I filmen ges det ingen förklaring varför Nattbussen oväntat dyker upp i närheten av Harrys hem, varför Sirius Black dyker upp som en svart hund innan Harry går ombord på Nattbussen eller hur det kommer sig att tant Marge svävar omkring i Sheffield, trots att familjen Dursley bor i Surrey 30 mil därifrån. I filmen ges intrycket att Ron och Hermione redan bor på Den läckande kitteln när Harry kommer dit.' Rollista Detaljerat referat av handlingen På sommarlovet före Harrys tredje år på Hogwarts måste han stanna hemma hos sina släktingar. Morbror Vernons syster Marge kommer på besök och hennes elakheter mot Harry slutar med att hon genom Harrys magi blåser upp som en ballong och svävar iväg över taken. Harry packar ihop sina grejor och ger sig iväg i regnet och mörkret. När han sitter på trottoaren och undrar vad han ska ta sig till får han se en stor svart hund i ett buskage. Just då kommer en alldeles speciell nattbuss för trollkarlar och häxor och låter honom följa med. Efter en äventyrlig färd på Londons gator blir Harry avsläppt vid Diagongränden och ''Den läckande kitteln. På bussen får Harry veta att en livsfarlig fånge har rymt från Azkaban, Sirius Black. På Den läckande kitteln får han tala med Cornelius Fudge från Trolldomsministeriet som inskärper hur dumt det var att trolla bort faster Marge på det viset och att sedan ge sig iväg hemifrån när Sirius Black är på rymmen. När Harry undrar vad han har med Sirius Black att göra försäkrar ministern lugnande att det har Harry naturligtvis inte. På Kitteln träffar han också sina vänner Ron och Hermione. Hermiones nya katt Krumben jagar Rons råtta Scabbers, vilket väcker irritation. Rons pappa Arthur Weasley berättar i förtroende för Harry att Sirius Black är en fara för honom. Sirius tjänar ännu Lord Voldemort och har rymt för att döda Harry. På vägen till Hogwarts blir hela tåget stående när dementorerna ska söka igenom det i sin jakt på Sirius. När en dementor kommer in i deras kupé och börjar suga ut alla Harrys lyckliga minnen inskrider den nye läraren i försvar mot svartkonster, Remus Lupin och räddar honom. På Hogwarts blir alla välkomna av skolans rektor Dumbledore som presenterar Remus Lupin samt den nya läraren i hur man sköter magiska djur, Rubeus Hagrid. Rektorn måste också meddela att dementorerna kommer att finnas i närheten av skolan för att söka efter Sirius Black. Han varnar alla elever för att störa dementorerna eller väcka deras motvilja. Vid terminens första lektion för den excentriske professor Trelawney ska eleverna lära sig spå i teblad. Ron får försöka spå i Harrys tekopp men hans tolkning av tebladen är ganska poänglös. Men när Trelawney själv får titta blir hon förskräckt - i botten på tekoppen kan hon se en spökhund som förebådar döden. Hermione har skrivit upp sig på massor av ämnen. Ron förstår inte hur hon ska hinna lära sig när lektionerna krockar med varandra. På Hagrids första lektion om magiska djur får eleverna lära känna hippogriffen Vingfåle. Harry närmar sig den försiktigt och får följa med på en flygtur. Draco Malfoys övermod straffar sig när Vingfåle ger honom en spark istället. När nyheten kommer att Sirius Black har setts i närheten av Hogwarts får Harry något att tänka på. Vid Remus Lupins lektion i försvar mot svartkonst får eleverna stifta bekantskap med en boggart, en varelse som kan förvandla sig till det betraktaren fruktar mest. Neville är rädd för professor Snape, Ron för spindlar, Parvati för ormar och Remus Lupin själv är rädd för månen. Eftersom Harry inte har fått ett skriftligt tillstånd att besöka Hogsmeade får han stanna kvar på slottet när Ron och Hermione ger sig iväg. Istället har han ett intressant samtal med Remus Lupin som berättar för Harry om hans föräldrar. På kvällen har porträttet vid ingången till Gryffindor rivits i bitar. När Den tjocka damen hittas igen berättar hon att det var Sirus Black och att han nu finns på skolan. Eleverna får sova i stora salen medan skolan genomsöks. Harry råkar höra när professor Snape påminner Dumbledore om den tvekan han känner inför Remus Lupin. Men Dumbledore vägrar att tro att någon av lärarna skulle ha släppt in Sirius Black. Vid nästa lektion om försvar mot svartkonster dyker plötsligt professor Snape upp och berättar att Remus Lupin nu är oförmögen att arbeta. Han förvånar alla när lektionen handlar om varulvar. Han ger eleverna i hemläxa att skriva två sidor om varulven med särskild betoning på dess kännetecken. Dagen efter spelar Gryffindor match i quidditch. När Harry flyger omkring på kvasten blir han anfallen av dementorerna innan han ramlar till marken och svimmar. Hans kvast flyger iväg och störtar i det piskande pilträdet som gör kaffeved av kvasten. Harry har ett nytt samtal med Remus Lupin. Harry undrar varför dementorerna visar ett sådant särskilt intresse för honom och Remus tror att det beror på att Harry har upplevt så mycket hemskheter tidigare. Han lovar att lära Harry hur man försvarar sig mot dementorer. Detta dröjer dock flera månader men då får Harry lära sig att man kan bekämpa dementorer genom att tänka på ett lyckligt minne och uttala formeln Expecto Patronum. Övningen går väldigt bra och Remus anser att Harry kan mäta sig med sin far vad gäller trollkonst. Harry vill följa med de andra till Hogsmeade. Rons bröder Fred och George ger honom en slags karta över slottet, Marodörkartan, som visar vart alla befinner sig i detta nu. Där finns också hemliga utgångar direkt till Hogsmeade. Harry prövar Enögda häxans tunnel som går direkt till Godisbaronens källare i Hogsmeade. Ron och Hermione står och tittar på Spökande stugan när Draco och hans kompisar dyker upp. Harry, klädd i osynlighetsmanteln, skrämmer bort dem. Cornelius Fudge från Trolldomsministeriet besöker krogen Tre kvastar i Hogsmeade och med sin osynlighetsmantel svept omkring sig lyssnar Harry till ett samtal mellan honom, Rosmerta och Minerva McGonagall. McGonagall berättar att det var Sirius Black som en gång ledde Lord Voldemort till Harrys föräldrar James och Lily, när de dödades. Sirius Black dödade också Peter Pettigrew som försökta varna dem. Harry chockas när han får höra att Sirius Black faktiskt är hans gudfar. Rons råtta Scabbers har försvunnit och han skyller på Hermiones katt. De besöker Hagrid som tyvärr måste berätta att en kommitté har beslutat att Vingfåle ska avlivas, efter yrkande av Dracos pappa Lucius Malfoy. En natt sitter Harry uppe och tittar på sin magiska karta. Den visar att Peter Pettigrew går omkring i slottet, något som måste vara fel eftersom han dödades för så många år sedan. Harry smyger omkring i korridorerna för att hitta Peter men upptäcks av professor Snape som beslagtar kartan. Plötsligt dyker Remus Lupin upp och räddar Harry. Remus drar iväg Harry till en lektionssal och berättar att kartan är farlig - om Sirius Black fick tag i kartan skulle han lätt kunna hitta Harry. Harry berättar att han har sett Peter Pettigrew på kartan. På nästa lektion för Sibylla Trelawney berättar hon för Hermione att Hermione saknar den talang som krävs för att spå framtiden. Hermione blir arg över att få höra något sådant och lämnar i vredesmod lektionen. Efter lektionen blir Harry ensam med Trelawney som plötsligt faller i trans och med raspig röst börjar hon mässa "Han återvänder i natt! Förrädaren, han vars hjärta ruttnar av mordlystnad, ska bli fri. Oskydligt blod ska spillas, och tjänaren återförenas med sin herre!" Den dag har kommit när Vingfåle ska avrättas. På väg till Hagrids stuga får Hermione syn på Draco och ger honom en snyting. Hagrid bjuder på te men vill inte att de ska se på när Vingfåle avlivas. Han har hittat Scabbers och ger honom tillbaka till Ron. Plötsligt går en kruka sönder och när Harry står vid fönstret är det någon därute som kastar sten på honom. Då kommer Cornelius Fudge, Dumbledore och en skarprättare (Walden Macnair) gående och de tre vännerna får gå ut bakvägen för att inte synas. De gömmer sig bakom en hög med pumpor vid skogsbrynet och ser på när de tre gästerna släpps in i stugan. Hermione vänder sig om och tycker sig se något inne i skogen. Men de bryr sig inte om det utan springer tillbaka till slottet. På sluttningen högt ovan Hagrids stuga ser de hur skarprättaren gör sin plikt. Plötsligt blir Ron biten i fingret av Scabbers. Scabbers springer iväg och Ron springer efter. I närheten av det piskande pilträdet får han tag i råttan men just då dyker en svart hund upp, biter tag i Rons ben och drar iväg honom till ett hål under trädet. När Harry och Hermione försöker följa efter börjar trädets grenar slå efter dem. Grenarna griper tag i dem och kastar ned dem i hålet. Under trädet finns en mörk jordkula där en underjordisk gång går vidare till Spökande stugan. På golvet i stugan sitter Ron och den svarta hunden har förvandlat sig till den förrymde fången Sirius Black. Harry kastar sig över Sirius men då dyker Remus Lupin upp och hjälper Sirius upp. De är gamla vänner och omfamnar varandra. Hermione har räknat ut att Remus är en varulv, något han erkänner. Allt tyder därför på att det var Remus Lupin som släppte in Sirius i slottet. Sirius förklarar att det inte alls var han som förråde Harrys föräldrar utan det var Peter Pettigrew. Då dyker plötsligt ytterligare en person upp, professor Snape. Snape tänker föra Sirius till dementorerna på en gång. Detta stoppas dock av Harry genom en trollformel som får Snape att flyga iväg. Sirius har väntat 12 år på att hämnas och kan avslöja att Peter Pettigrew är Rons råtta Scabbers. Scabbers förvandlas åter till Peter Pettigrew och alla lämnar stugan och samlas utanför Piskande pilträdet. Remus Lupin bevakar Peter Pettigrew men plötsligt går månen upp och han börjar förvandlas till en varulv. I det kaos som följer förvandlar sig Pettigrew tillbaka till en råtta och försvinner. Hermione försöker tala lugnande till varulven men när plötsligt professor Snape dyker upp blir varulven rasande. Denne är på väg att kasta sig över Snape när plötsligt den stora svarta hunden dyker upp igen. Den kastar sig över varulven och ett vilt slagsmål utbryter. Varulven är dock på väg att få överhanden men genom att kasta sten lyckas Harry avleda dess uppmärksamhet. Varulven är på väg att gå till anfall mot Harry när det plötsligt hörs ett vargyl inifrån skogen. Varulven springer iväg mot skogen. Den svarta hunden blir åter Sirius som springer iväg åt ett annat håll. Harry följer efter och hittar honom svårt skadad vid en liten tjärn inne i skogen. Plötsligt täcks sjön av ett istäcke - ett tecken på att dementorerna är på väg. De cirklar uppe i luften innan de går till anfall. Harry försöker få bort dem med Expectro Patronom-formeln men misslyckas. Dementorerna suger livet ur Sirius. På andra sidan sjön dyker plötsligt en animagus upp och dess kraftiga ljussken skrämmer iväg dementorerna och Sirius vaknar till liv igen. Utmattad faller Harry ihop. Harry vaknar igen på Hogwarts sjukavdelning med Hermione sittande vid sängkanten. Han berättar att han såg sin pappa skrämma bort dementorerna. Hermione berättar att dementorerna har fångat Sirius och att de tänker ge honom en dödskyss när som helst. Plötsligt kommer rektor Dumbledore dit. Han förklarar att han tror på dem men att det kan bli svårt att övertyga andra att denna märkliga historia är sann. Istället börjar han prata konstigt om tiden och hur farligt det kan vara att mixtra med den. Han vänder sig till Hermione och säger att "Ni får inte bli sedda" och att de måste komma tillbaka före detta klockslag. Innan han går ger han rådet att om man är villrådig kan man följa sina egna spår tillbaka. Han förklarar också att om de lyckas kan mer än ett oskyldigt liv räddas. Ron begriper inte vad Dumbledore pratade om. Hermione tar fram det smycke hon har om halsen. Smycket är en tidvändare och med det kan man resa tillbaka i tiden och hon och Harry återvänder till klockan halv åtta kvällen före. På avstånd blir de två nu vittnen till händelserna kvällen före. På vägen till Hagrids stuga kan de på avstånd betrakta hur Hermione gav Draco Malfoy en snyting. Medan de tre går in i stugan och pratar med Hagrid gömmer sig Harry och Hermione utanför. När Cornelius Fudge kommer med skarprättaren kastar hon sten in i stugan för att de tre därinne ska se vem som kommer. När de tre har gått iväg mot slottet kommer Harry och Hermione fram och lockar med sig Vingfåle in i skogen. De blir vittnen till hur händelserna vid pilträdet återupprepas. Från skogsbrynet ser de hur varulven är på väg att gå till anfall mot Harry och Hermione ger upp ett yl. Varulven kommer istället springande mot dem men de räddas av Vingfåle. När dementorerna går till anfall mot Harry och Sirius vid den lilla tjärnen hoppas Harry få se sin far rädda dem med en magisk formel. Men ingenting händer och Harry inser att det var sig själv han såg tidigare. Harry springer fram mot dementorerna och driver bort dem med en kraftig Expecto Patronum-trollformel. De återvänder sedan till Hogwarts och befriar Sirius ur sitt fängelse. Innan han flyger iväg mot friheten på Vingfåle förklarar Sirius att de man älskar alltid finns nära och att Hermione är "världens smartaste unga häxa". Terminen är snart slut. Remus Lupin håller på att packa ihop sina saker. Någon har tydligen avslöjat att han är varulv och han har sagt upp sig innan upprörda föräldrar protesterar för rektor Dumbledore. Harry tycker att allt var förgäves eftersom Peter Pettigrew lyckades komma undan. Men Remus påminner honom om att han har räddat en oskyldig, Sirius Black, från dementorerna. Han är glad över hur mycket Harry har lärt sig och ger tillbaka Marodörkartan. Med posten får Harry ett paket med okänd avsändare. I paketet ligger en fjäder från vingfåle samt en ny kvast för att användas i quidditch, en Åskvigg. Taglines *''Something wicked this way comes.'' *''Have you seen this wizard? Approach with extreme caution! Do not attempt to use magic against this man!'' *''Everything will change'' *''The time has come'' *''Cast Your Spell In IMAX'' *''Mysteries will unfold'' *''Secrets will be revealed'' *''Character will be tested'' *''Darkness will descend'' Kategori:Harry Potter-filmer